


Layers (A petition for partial custody)

by tiniestawoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lets all rmr that void is a shithead, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nogitjune, Nogitsune Trauma, Possession, Void Month (Teen Wolf), shifting pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Void wants to convince the Alpha that they should be allowed to stick around, have, y'know, partial custody of Stiles' body. They'll occasionally let Stiles out to play, and in the meantime, Scott can have everything he's always wanted.Scott has....other plans.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Layers (A petition for partial custody)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Nogitjune contribution! Plus, I've been wanting to write Sciles for a while so, here we are!
> 
> also, big thanks to Jess/clotpolesonly for the edits!

_Ogres are like onions._

_Layers. Onions have layers._

Void wished, not for the first time, that they’d perhaps chosen a host with a brain full of interesting facts, rather than obscure movie references. This one, though, felt surprisingly accurate. It was, in fact, the one thing that made their host interesting at all: layers.

Stiles hid his body behind layers of clothing. He hid his real feelings behind layers of comedic relief and self-deprecation. He hid his romantic inclinations (one, in particular) behind layers of friendship and the word “brothers” as if adding _wrongness_ would make him want it less.

Normally, Void would have gone for the obvious target: the once-alpha Derek Hale, who was hidden behind far fewer layers in Stiles’ mind. The teen’s attraction for the twenty-something werewolf was undeniable, and if Void was reading interactions right (which they were, they always did) it was reciprocated to a degree. 

But if Void wanted to stay, they needed to have someone more powerful on their side. Derek didn’t have enough power to make the kind of decisions that needed to be made. 

Scott, on the other hand, did. 

And, if Void had read _those_ memories right, Stiles’ years-repressed feelings about his best friend were also reciprocated. The feelings seemed to be reciprocated through their freshman year, when, given the life-story Void had access to, Scott had given up on getting Stiles to notice, and Stiles had accepted that it would never be.

Next time, Void aspired to attain a host that wasn’t simultaneously so fucking observant and so fucking _oblivious_.

Cracking the body’s neck and wiggling its fingers a bit, Void attempted to interject some of the perpetual motion they sometimes forgot about when trying to impersonate Stiles: rubbed at the eyes to redden them, and chewed on the body’s bottom lip to make it a bit poutier, redder, more enticing.

Slipping into the McCall’s house in the dead of night was a joke of a task for a thousand-year-old trickster. Void made sure when he swung the alpha’s bedroom door open that it moved silently, and was glad to see that -- for once -- Scott was alone. Void could feel the lingering presence of others: Stiles, Isaac, Allison.

Void let the door click as he closed it and Scott leapt to awareness, eyes red as he glared. Slowly, as he took in the (masterfully crafted, thanks very much) act Void was playing, the red faded from his eyes. “Stiles? Is it really you? How did you get out?” 

Void nodded, pressing Stiles’ lips together and resting the body’s head back against the door. “I don’t remember.” They swallowed, bringing the body’s hands up to scrub at Stiles’ face. “I just...woke up outside, and I didn’t know where to go. I can’t go home; it’s the first place they’ll look.” Void caught Scott’s eyes and let Stiles’ redden further. “I’m afraid, Scott.” 

Scott nodded, his face sad. “We’re working on a solution. We’re trying to get rid of it. It’s just… taking a little longer than we expected.” 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Void asked, biting Stiles’ bottom lip gently. “In case I wake up not...myself.” 

Scott smiled, but his eyes were sad, concerned, anxious and Void lapped it up. He patted the bed next to him. “Sure.”

Void kicked off the body’s shoes and slipped out of the Eichen sweats, leaving Stiles in just a T-shirt and underwear. Scott was shirtless, but Void caught a glimpse of sweats under the covers. They settled into the bed, leaving a reasonable distance they had no intention of maintaining between the body and Scott. 

“Is everyone else okay?” Void asked, rolling over to face Scott, who had curled up on his side. They weren’t kids anymore so, unlike in the memories Void had access to, their knees clacked. Void laughed quietly at it, but didn’t pull Stiles’ legs away from Scott’s. The alpha made no effort to move away either. 

“As okay as they can be,” Scott answered. “We’re scared for you.” 

“Are you and Kira…y’know.” Void raised their eyebrows expectantly. “Together, yet?” 

Scott blushed and turned his head into the pillow. “No.” He said, but his voice was muffled. 

Slowly, Void brought Stiles’ hand up to rest against Scott’s shoulder, brushing his thumb gently against the skin there. Scott turned his head abruptly, eyes flicking from the hand on his shoulder to Stiles’ face. 

“I’ve had a lot of time to think lately,” Void murmured, sliding Stiles’ hand from Scott’s shoulder, up his neck to cup his jaw. “About the past. About...us.” 

“Us?” Scott asked, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Void stared into the alpha’s deep brown eyes for a long moment before, impossibly slowly, they leaned forward to press Stiles’ lips against Scott’s. 

The alpha was shocked, but returned the kiss after only a moment’s hesitation. Scott’s hands, broad and warm, came up to slide into Stiles’ hair. Void couldn’t help but want more if it; it had been a long time since they’d been intimate with anyone. The near-purr escaped before they could stop it once Scott slid a leg in between theirs, rolling Stiles’ body so they were on their back, facing up at him.

As soon as the sound escaped them, Scott froze, and the red bled back into his eyes. With a disappointed huff, Void dropped the act and rolled his eyes. “You were into that.” Void nudged at Scott’s half-hard cock with Stiles’ thigh. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You know why,” Scott said, nearly a growl.

“What are you gonna do now, _Scotty_?” Void taunted. “Tear my throat out? No, you’d never do that to your precious little Stiles. Or anyone, ever, it would seem.”

“You’re using a body that isn’t yours.” There was a real growl and fangs now. Void smirked, drinking in the conflict and anger in Scott. “You’re sick.” 

Shrugging one shoulder, Void winked. “I’m not entirely sure what you expected from a trickster, Scott. Sunshine and daisies? A pure moral compass?” Void leaned up, causing Scott to jerk back away from him. “But, in terms of _using_ a body that isn’t mine -- One: I’m in the body, so it’s mine. Two: do you think I’m here because you’re something _I_ wanted? Please.” 

“Stiles and I have been friends forever. If he was…” Scott swallowed hard and looked away. “If he wanted this, I’d have known.” 

“Would you? Or had you just given up on him and hoped he’d given up on you. This is your chance, Scott. I can give him to you, the way you _really_ wanted him.”

“I’m not going to _rape_ Stiles, you sick fuck.”

“Suit yourself.” Void smirked. “See you when he falls asleep, _Alpha_. You’re welcome.”

\--

Stiles slammed back into consciousness, jerking suddenly, forcing Scott to grip down harder on his shoulders. “Ow,” he said, staring up at the alpha above him. Void _conveniently_ shared the memories of the last few moments with him. His eyes fell closed, and his cheeks burned as he realized Scott was _still_ hovering over him, and that both of them were still hard. “Oh fuck. Scott, seriously, I’m gonna have bruises. Let me up.”

“I’m not hurting you,” Scott snapped. “Shut up.” 

“Scott.” Stiles relaxed back, sighing. “Scott, it’s _me_.” 

“Sure it is,” Scott huffed. “This is just a trick. This is just the Nogitsune trying to get me to hurt Stiles.”   
  
Stiles licked his lips. “It started as that, yeah.” He blinked a few times, “Scott, I swear on my mother’s grave it’s really me.” He waited for the alpha to look back down at him, Scott’s eyebrows drawn together. “They let me surface.” 

“They?” Scott asked, warily relaxing his grip on Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Void. The Nogitsune. They’ve got, like, a million names and not the slightest fucking clue what a gender is.” 

Scott huffed out a hesitant laugh. “How do I know it’s you?” 

Stiles shrugged as much as he could. “They’re in my head. You have to trust me. They can’t come back unless I fall asleep.” Stiles shifted slightly, still uncomfortably hard, his erection pressed against Scott’s hip. 

“Oh, sorry,” Scott said, sitting back on his knees between Stiles’ legs, hands floundering for a minute before landing on his own thighs. In the moonlight, Stiles could still make out the hard line of Scott’s dick in his sweatpants. “I’m so sorry, Stiles. Void...they? kissed me.” He looked away, cheeks aflame, eyes red. 

Stiles nodded. “I know.” He pursed his lips. “They were kind enough to _show_ me the last few minutes. It’s okay.” Stiles raised his hand towards Scott for a second, and then dropped it back against the bed. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” 

It took a few seconds for the realization to dawn on Scott, and he turned back to Stiles. “You...and me?” he asked, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue.

Stiles gave a nod and looked to the side. “Basically our entire lives.” 

“Same,” Scott said, his smile growing. “I just… You were in love with Lydia.” 

Stiles looked back at Scott. “I was infatuated with Lydia. I was in love with you.” Stiles finally let himself touch Scott, one hand falling against the alpha’s thigh. “Y’know, I can think of a really great way to keep me awake.” Stiles smirked. 

Scott leaned back down and dropped his elbows onto either side of Stiles’ head. “Yeah?” 

This time, when Stiles surged up to bring their lips together, Scott didn’t hesitate.

\--

Two days later, when Stiles finally lost the battle against sleep and Void was finally able to wrestle control back, they popped up on an elbow to look at Scott with a wide, absurd grin. “So.” Void waggled Stiles’ eyebrows. “I think partial custody of this body seems like payment enough for me wrapping the love of your life up for you like a gift, don’t you think?”

Scott, sitting next to the bed on a chair, smirked. “Not a chance.” He leaned forward. “You’re going to give me Stiles back. Permanently.”

Void raised an eyebrow, “And why would I do that?” 

“Who said anything about you having a choice?” Scott asked, smiling at Void.   
  
They felt a prick at the back of their neck and their lip curled up at Scott for just a moment before looking over their shoulder at Dr. Deaton, who smiled and held up a now empty syringe. “What was that?” 

“Kanima venom,” the druid vet answered. He turned to open the door to the bedroom, and Lydia entered.  
  
“You sure you want to do this?” Scott asked Lydia.

“Do what?” Void asked, annoyed.   
  
“I’m sure,” Lydia said, dropping onto the bed and, with Scott’s help, tugging Stiles’ body up to a seated position. Lydia turned to Scott once they had done it. “Let’s get your boy back,” she said, and Scott blushed adorably.

Void was half-way through rolling their eyes when they felt the prick of the alpha’s claws at the back of the body’s neck.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Come let me know what you thought at [tiniestawoo](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
